


A와 B

by 01271



Category: Original Work
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01271/pseuds/01271
Summary: 별개의 쓰고싶은 걸 쓴 조각글어디서 본 문장으로 쓰기도 함





	1. '어느새 내 주변의 모든 건 익숙한 향기로 너에게 물들어'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 카페에 앉아 A를 기다리는 B

가만히 카페에 앉아 너를 기다린다.  
너와 만날 생각에 나도모르게 미소가 지어진다.  
그러다 갑자기 노래가사가 내 귀에 맴돈다.

'어느새 내 주변의 모든 건  
익숙한 향기로 너에게 물들어'

노래를 들으면서 너를 생각했다.  
가만히 네 생각만 하는데도 난 너와 사랑에 빠진다.

밖을 내다보니 저 멀리 다가오는 네가 보인다.  
휴대폰을 보더니 울상을 지으며 빠르게 걷는 너가 보인다.  
아마 약속시간에 늦어서 그런거겠지하며 가만히 너를 바라보는데,  
너가 너무 사랑스러워서 또 한번 사랑에 빠진다.

카페에 들어와 고개를 이리저리 돌리더니 나와 눈이 마주치고 해맑게 웃는 그 미소에 난 또 사랑에 빠진다.

아마 그 사랑에서 헤어나올수 없을 것 같다는 생각이 든다.

  



	2. 분명히 그러지 않았을 텐데..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four Moons[Cuatro Lunas]를 보고 쓴 글

너와 사귀던 이 오랜 기간동안 나는 너가 점점 지루했고, 귀찮아졌다. 처음 사귈때 느꼈었던 강렬한 그 마음은 점점 무너져 사라져 가는것을 느꼈다.  
귀여워 보였던 입술주변에 묻히고 먹던 습관은 매우 지저분해보였고, 사랑스러웠던 자석수집같은 취미는 내가 원하는 인테리어를 더럽히는것처럼 느껴졌다.  
그래 냉장고에 빼곡하게 붙여져있던 그 자석들이 정말 너무 싫었다.  
그래서 그랬던 것 같다. C은 너와 다르게 정열적이었고, 남자다웠으며, 깔끔했다. 그래서 그렇게 새로운 사랑을 몰래 시작했었다.  
너와 했던 그 모든 것을 C와 다시 함께 하는데 그 모든게 새로웠고, 더욱 심장이 떨렸다고 느꼈다. 그렇게 C와의 사랑을 키워갔다.

그는 너와의 관계를 끝내고 자신의 곁으로 오라고 말했다. 나는 너와의 의리..그래 더이상 사랑이 아니였다.  
그 의리를 저버리기 힘들어 너에게 이 말을 꺼내기 힘들었다.  
하지만 나는 그를 놓치고 싶지 않았고, 너에게 헤어지자고 말을 하게되었다.  
그에 너는 내게 매달리며 조금 시간을 달라고 했다. 이별을 맞이할 시간이라던지 아님 내 마음을 돌릴 시간을 달라던 너를 나는 밀쳐내지 못했다.

그는 너를 떠나지 못하는 나를 보고 자신보다 너가 더 중요하냐고 나에게 화를 냈고, 나는 조금만 더 시간을 달라했지만 그는 그렇게 나를 떠났다.  
그의 뒷모습을 보면서 나는 너가 너무 원망스러웠다. 새롭게 시작했던 이 사랑을 손에서 놓치게 만들었던 너가 너무 미웠다.  
하지만 미안하다는 표정으로 매 순간 나를 맞이하는 너를보며, 어떻게든 나의 마음을 다시 돌리려고 노력하던 너를 보며 나는 아무말 하지 못했다.  
그저 천천히 흘러가던 이별의 시간이 조금 빨리 흘러가야 된다고 말했다. 그에 너는 내가 처음 반했었던 그 미소를 지으며 알았다고 말했다.

난 그를 이렇게 놓칠수 없다고 생각했고, 그에 그와 처음 만났던 그 클럽에 찾아갔다.  
그곳에서 그는 모르는 남자에게 안겨있었고, 그것을 보고 난 화를 났다.  
난 너를 놓을 생각까지 하고 그에게 다가가는데 왜 그는 그렇게 쉽게 나를 놓고 다른 사람에게 안겨있는 것을까 라는 생각을 했던것같다.  
화를 억누르며 그에게 다가가 나에게 기회를 달라고 했지만 그는 나와 눈을 마주치치않으려했고, 그를 안고있던 사람은 나에게 꺼지라고했다.  
나는 당신이 꺼지라고 하며 너를 붙잡았고, 그것을 보며 그 사람은 나에게 주먹을 날렸다.  
그것을 보고 놀란 그는 그 사람을 말렸고, 하지만 식지않던 싸움의 열기에 그 싸움은 자신을 사이에 두고한 싸움이 라기보단 그저 힘자랑이라고 생각했는지 맞고있던 나를 두고 그는 저 멀리 도망갔다.

피투성이가 된 나는 길가에 쭈구리고 앉아 너에게 전화했다. 너에게 말하지 않고 그를 찾아갔던 나는 너에게 어떤 변명을 해야할까라는 생각을 했다. 너에게 변명할 필요가 없었음에도.  
그런 고민을 했던 내 자신이 무안하게 넌 아무말도 하지 않고, 그저 미소짓고 나를 병원에 데려갔다.  
대기석에 앉아서 카운터에서 내 이름을 말하던 너의 뒷모습을 보며 내가 참 한심했다.  
너가 아니라 그를 택했던 내가 너무 바보같았고, 정말 멍청하다고 생각했다.  
너가 다시 나에게 다가와 내앞에 무릎을 꿇고 앉더니 이름부르면 들어가라고 자신은 가보겠다고 얘기하며 내 이마에 키스를 하고 떠나갔다.

병원에서 치료를 받고 돌아왔던 집안은 너무 조용했다. 막연히 너가 있을 것이라고 생각했던 나는 현관에 멈쳐서 집안을 둘러봤다.  
그때 내눈에 냉장고가 들어왔고, 그에 난 눈물을 흘렸다.  
나는 너가 나를 놓지 못했다고 생각했다.  
하지만 그 지루해져갔고, 귀찮았다고 생각했던 그 긴 시간동안 너를 놓지 못하고 잡고 있었던건 나였다.

아무것도 붙여지지않는 저 냉장고를 보면서 처음 이 집에 같이 살게될때 지었던 그 미소도 떠올랐지만 마지막 내 이마에 키스하지전 그때 보았던 그 눈이 떠올라서 눈물을 멈출수가 없었다.

  



	3. 처음엔 그냥 불쌍했던거 뿐인데..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 사랑받지 못하는 조카와 사랑받지 못했던 삼촌

결국엔 이렇게 끝이 날걸 예감하고있었다. 외롭게 앉아있던 너에게서 과거의 내가 보일때부터 이 관계의 결말은 해피엔딩이 아닐거라는걸 눈치채고있었다. 하지만 주변에 아무도 없는 너가 계속 눈에 밟혀 다가갈 수 밖에 없었다.  
처음엔 그저 나와 같은 길을 겪게 만들고싶지않았다. 그저 너가 입고있는 외로움을 벗겨주고싶었다. 그랬던 마음은 너의 따뜻함이 되어주고 싶다고 바뀌어 나갔다. 이 감정을 숨겨야 된다고 머리는 생각했지만 나의 행동은 감춰지지않았다.  
그렇게 형에게 들키고 온 집안이 뒤집혀졌을 때 나는 가슴깊이 숨겨왔던 그 말을 꺼내고야 말았다.  
  
_형있잖아 사람은 관심을 못받으면 시들어. 그렇게 내버려 둘꺼면 나한테 줘._   



	4. '사랑해'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 서로의 감정의 깊이가 다르면 같아질때까지 기다릴 수 있어.

그 말을 들은 너의 눈동자는 흔들리고 있었다.

그 한마디에 담겨있는 진심의 무게가 너의 생각보다 무겁고, 진지하다는 것을 알아챈 것 같았다.

너가 아직까지 그 무게를 감당할 준비가 되지않아도 좋았다.

너의 마음이 준비될 때까지 나는 무작정 기다릴 생각이었다.

너를 놓아주는 것따윈 선택지에 없었다.

  



	5. 아, 너를 사랑하는구나.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 사랑을 알게되는 순간

너는 그랬다. 나를 보면 얼굴을 찡그리고 못본척 고개를 돌렸다. 그럼 나도 그런 너를 보며 얼굴을 찡그리며 고개를 돌릴 수 밖에 없었다. 그렇게 항상 너를 피하려고 했다.  
어느 순간부터 모순적이게도 난 너를 피하기 위해 매순간 너를 찾았다. 너가 이 파티에 오는지, 도착은 했는지 내가 지금 너를 발견할 수 있는지 난 내 앞의 잔을 들며 고개를 돌렸고, 문 앞에 들어서는 너를 보며 심장의 지릿함을 느끼며 너와 눈을 마주치기 전에 다시 고개를 돌렸었다.  
그러다 어느 날 나는 소파에 앉아 책을 읽는 너를 보며 깨달았다.

아, 너를 사랑하는구나.


	6. 너를 볼수 있다는 사실이 나에겐 전부였다.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 이 순간이 마지막이라고 할지라도

눈물로 인해 엉망이 된 얼굴로 날 바라보고 있는 너는 여전히 아름다웠다.  떠났던 그때처럼 여전히 빛나고 있었다.  
행복하게 웃고있었을텐데, 그 얼굴을 엉망으로 만들고, 울게 만들었다는 죄책감에 나는 잠시 눈을 감았다.  
그에 너는 더 크게 울며 나한테 매달렸다. 그 무게를 느끼며 다시 눈을 뜨며 널 바라봤다. 눈물로 가득한 눈을 똑바로 쳐다보며 무슨 말을 꺼내려는 너를 보고 나는 웃으며 다시 눈을 감았다.  
내가 한 행동으로 인해 내가 다시 눈뜨지 못할거란걸 알고있었다.  그로인해 너가 울거라는걸 어렴풋이 느끼기도 했다. 하지만 나는 마지막이더라도 너의 눈동자를 다시 보고싶었다.


	7. 실험실 소파에 가만히 앉아있다보면 여러가지가 보이게된다.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 앞에서 화도 잘내고, 자신의 감정을 잘 표현하는 것 같지만 실제로 자기 마음표현은 잘 안하는 A. B를 좋아해서 다른 사람에게 마음이 있는 B의 감정이 싫지만 티는 내지 않고 등밀어주는 A

실험에 집중하는 너   
실패하고 실망하는 너   
그럼에도 다시 시도하려는 너   
뭐가 잘못된건지 고민하는 너   
  
그러다 가끔 너에게 균열이 일어나는데, 그런걸 알아채는 내가 참 바보같다. 그렇게 너와 많은 시간을 보내고, 힘겹게 너에 대한 나의 마음을 인정하고, 너에게 나의 마음을 고백하려고 하는 순간 난 그 균열의 이유를 알아차렸다.   
  
너에겐 난 그저 성격안좋은 부모님친구아들이라는 것을 난 안다. 그래서 그 균열의 이유가 나때문이 아니란 것도 안다.   
  
넌 집중을 하고 있다가 무언가 떠올랐는지 베시시웃는다. 난 그런 너를 보며 웃는다. 아니 우는것도 같다. 아니 웃는다.   
  
그 웃음은 나를 위한게 아니다. 그 웃음은 그 사람을 위한 것임을 안다. 그렇게 조용히 너의 빛나는 웃음을 바라보다 난 너에게 다가갔다.   
  
너는 놀라며 뭐라고 얘기하는 너를 아무말없이 더 많이 내 눈에 담아두려했다.   
  
그리고 너에게 묻는다.   
_  
'좋아하는 사람 생겼냐?'_   
  
당황하는 너역시 사랑스럽다. 아니라고 말하는 너의 얼굴이 당황스러움이 쓸쓸함으로 변해가고있었다.   
  
넌 참 바보같은 생각을 자주한다. 너가 모자랄것 같다는 생각을 하는 걸 알게된 날은 그냥 평소처럼 어느때와 같이 너를 가만히 바라보고 너와 대화하면서였다.   
  
너는 그런 생각을 하며 하루하루를 보내는 구나, 어렴풋이 그러면 그 모자람을 채워주는 사람이 나오려나, 그게...   
  
넌 필요없는 생각을 머리속에 두는데, 넌 누가 채워주지않아도, 꽉찬 사람이다. 니 옆엔 그 누구도 필요없지만 너가 필요로 하면 그 누구도 널 거부할수 없을 것이다.   
_  
' 괜히 내눈앞에서 신경거슬리지말고 고백해, 전에 보니까 걔도 니 좋아하는듯'_   
  
너는 얼굴을 붉히며 아니라고 얘기하고 뒤돌아선다. 나는 그런 너의 등을 바라보다  _멍청이냐 니 랩이거든 나 어차피 나갈꺼야_ 라는 말을 하며 너를 지나쳐 나왔다.   
  
실험실을 나와 멍하니 걷다가 서서 두 눈을 감으니, 너가 보인다. 넌 아름답고, 난 또 뒤에 서있다.


	8. 멈춰있던 내 시간이 너를 만나고 흐르기 시작했다.

나는 고장난 시계가 앞으로 흘러가지 못하는 것처럼 타칵타칵 거리고있었다.  
그러다 흘러가는 시간 속 나 뿐만이 가만히 멍하니 멈춰서서 그냥 그렇게.

너를 마주하는 것 너의 앞에 서서 가만히 너를 바라보는 것만으로  
내 주변을 둘러싸고있던 공기가 달라지기 시작했다.

마치 색이 없던 건물들에 잉크를 떨어뜨려 색이 입혀지기 시작한 것 같았다.  
마치 웅웅거리기만 하던 라디오가 제대로된 주파수를 찾아 소리를 내는 것 같았다.

너가 내게 맞는 톱니바퀴를 찾은 것처럼  
너가 다 닳아버린 배터리를 교체할 새 배터리 인 것 처럼

멈춰있던 내 시간이 너를 만나고 다시 흐르기 시작했다.

  
그런줄 알았다.

억지로 맞지않는 건전지를 넣은 것처럼  
미세하게 틀린 톱니바퀴를 넣은 시계처럼

너에게 맞지 않는 나를 원망하고 원망했지만 처음부터 틀렸던 건 맞게될 수 없엇다.

멈춰있던 시간은 흐르지 않았고, 난 그저 흘렀다고 착각했을 뿐이었다.

하지만 나는 너를 놓을 수 없다.


	9. 당신이 행복하게 살고있단 얘기를 전해들었소.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 마지막 B의 말을 지키려고 노력하는 A

_내가 그대 곁에 없어서인지 아니면 그저 시간이 지나서인지는 모르겠으나_  
 _과거에는 웃지 못하던 그대가 웃고 있다는 얘기를 전해 들었소._  
 _내가 그대를 행복하게 해주고 싶었으나_  
 _나는 그렇게 만들지 못했소._  
 _미안하오._  
  
 _내가 이렇게 먼저 가서 기다리고 있을 테니_  
 _이 한 삶 행복할 수 있든 대로 행복하게 지내고 나에게 돌아오시오._  
 _항상 사랑하오._  
  
황후의 자식을 다음 황제로 만들고 싶은 A의 집안과 첩의 자식을 다음 황제로 만들려는 B의 집안은 서로 숙적일수밖에 없었다. 서로의 숙적의 집안에서 태어났지만 A과 B는 처음 본 그 순간 서로에게 빠지고 말았다. 그렇게 몰래 만나던 A과 B 사이의 사랑은 점점 커졌고, 그 상황과는 반대로 둘의 집안의 싸움 또한 커졌다. 어떻게든 피해가던 싸움이 커져 작은 내전같은것이 일어나고, 첩의 자식을 밀던 사람들이 잡혀가게됬다. 그 집안들 중에서는 B의 집안도 포함되어있었다. B는 옥중에서 이 상황이 억울하지만 A는 다치지 않게되어서 다행이라고 생각하며 지냈다. 그리고 B가 옥중에서 지내던 기간이 길어지게 되고 둘은 서로 오랫동안 만나지 못했다. 잡혀갔다는 소식을 듣게된 A는 끙끙 앓으며 지냈지만 시간이 지나감에 따라 이 내전이 커지기 전에 잡혔고, 그래서 B가 안전하게 나올지도 모른다는 희망을 가지게 됐다. 또 B가 잡혀간 사이에 알게된 임식 소식은 A에게 힘을 주었다. 나오게 되면 자신들의 집안,부, 이름을 다 버리고, 도망가자고 말해야지라는 생각을 하며 웃으며 하루하루를 보내는 A였다. B의 종은 그런 A를 보고 다행히 A는 행복한 듯 보입니다라고 B에게 전했고, B는 다행이다 라고 생각하며 마지막 편지를 종에게 맡기고, 결국엔 진행된 사형의 날을 기다렸다.  
  
갑자기 잡힌 반역자들의 사형날에 A는 정신을 차릴수가 없었다. 돌아올거라 생각했던 B가 결국 돌아오지 못할거라는 걸 알게된 A는 그의 마지막을 보고 자신 또한 그를 따라가야지 라는 생각을 했다. 그렇게 그의 마지막을 보고 집으로 돌아가던 길 B의 종이 전해준 편지에 A는 펑펑 울며 결국 따라가지 못했다.  
 _  
그대가 없는데, 그대가 이곳에 없는데 제가 어떻게 행복하게 지낼 수 있겠소.  
어찌 나에게 이리 어려운 부탁을 하시오._  
  
B가 나오게 되면 같이 도망가야지하며 준비해놓은 걸들을 챙겨 A는 홀로 떠났다. 함께 행복할거라고 생각했던 생활에 B가 없으니까 하루하루 울면서 힙겹게 지내다가도 그가 행복하라고 했잖아라며 배를 만지며 입꼬리를 올리려고 노력했다. 애를 낳고, 애와 함께 살면서 그나마 웃음이 많아지고, 행복하다는 생각도 조금씩 하면서 그래도 B가 보고싶다고, 만나게되면 내가 얼마나 행복했는지 밀린 얘기 다 해줘야지 라며 하루하루 살아갔다.  
 __  
보고싶소.  
매일매일 한순간도 빠짐없이 그대가 너무 보고싶소.  
매순간 당신이 내 곁에 있을 거라 생각했고,  
함께할 꺼라 생각했던 그 순간들이 나 혼자라 너무 외롭소  
하지만 그대가 부탁했던대로 이 한 삶 행복할 수 있든 대로 행복하게 지내고 당신에게 돌아가겠소.  
  
둘의 아이가 성인이 되서 새로운 사람을 만나 집을 떠나는 날 A는 웃으면서 여기까지가 그대없이 느낄수 있는 내 행복의 한계인거같소라는 생각을 하며 잠에 들고, 그렇게 B를 다시 만났을 것이다.


	10. 안다고 성공할수있을까

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 삶과 손을 놓고 싶다

나는 가만히 앉아서 생각했다.  
대체 난 무엇을 위해서 살아가는 것일까.  
아무리 고민해봐도 답은 나오지 않았다.   


앞으로 걸어나가야 한다는 것을 알고있다.  
가만히 이렇게 서 있다가는 나는 어둠에 잠식되어버릴지도 모른다.  
아니 잠식되어가고 있었다.  
무기력한 나의 움직임은 나를 감싸오는 어둠을 막기엔 역부족이었다.  
문득 이렇게 생을 놓아도 괜찮을 거 같다는 생각을 했다.  
아무런 목적없이, 성취없이 남의 등에 올라타 그 사람의 피를 빨아먹는  
기생충같은 삶을 이어갈 바에야 그저 가만히  
이렇게 삶을 놓아도 좋을 것 같다는 생각을 했다.  
그러다 너가 생각났다.   
너는 나에게 주는 피가 아깝다고 생각하지 않을 것이다.  
이렇게 무기력하게 삶을 놓는 것보단 억지로 먹여 살리고 싶을 것이다.  
내가 노력해야했다.  
목표를 찾아야겠다.  
어떻게든 걸어나가야했다.  
나의 죽음에 슬퍼할 이는 있었다.

  
  



	11. 왜 아무 말도 하지 않는걸까.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 자신의 형의 뒷모습만 바라보는 너의 뒷모습을 바라보는 나

누가 봐도 우리 형을 좋아하는게 맞는데, 왜 저렇게 살까 병신처럼  
멍청하게 바라만 보다가 결국엔 혼자서 시들어 버릴 꽃같잖아   
그냥 딱 마음고백하면 될텐데, 저정도면 나쁘지않은 외모고  
음..성격이 좀 까칠하긴해도 좋아하는 사람앞에서는 수줍음도 타서 나름 귀엽기도하고  
그냥 확 고백해버리지 왜 끙끙 마음속에 숨겨놓고 살지 진짜 이해못하겠다 정말  
그냥 좋아한다. 너랑 사귀고 싶다. 처음봤을때부터 너만 보였다! 이렇게 소리쳐 고백하지 진짜  
왜 항상 저런 눈으로 뒷모습만 바라보는건데 진짜  
나도 같이 시들어버리게


	12. 우리 진짜 행복했었지?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 오랜시간동안 사귀다가 동거하고 행복했던 그 시간들 지나고 권태기가 와서 서로 갈등하다가 무관심해지다 결국 헤어짐을 선택하고, 웃으면서 서로의 행복을 빌어주는 A와 B의 마지막

매일 아침 시작을 니생각으로 했을만큼 지난 몇년간 너는 나에게 1순위였어.  
너의 손을 잡고 걸을 땐 마치 날개달린 신발을 신고 걷는 것처럼 구름을 딛고 하늘을 걷는 것 같았지.  
같이 살기 시작했을 때 서로에 대해서 다 안다고 생각했었는데도 더 알게되는 사실이 있다는 거에 너무 행복한 하루하루를 보냈었어.

양말을 벗고 통에 넣지 않는 너와 밥을 먹고 바로 설겆이 하지 않는 나는 계속 싸우기도 했지.  
근데 그 싸우면서 서로를 할퀴고, 상처주고 상처 받은 시간이 계속됐어도 우리가 우리라서 빛났던 그 시간들이 바래지진 않을거야.

내가 다른 사람을 만나서 새로운 사랑을 하게되고, 또 새로운 행복을 느끼게 된다해도 난 너를 떠올리게 될거야.  
우리 진짜 행복했었잖아.  
진짜 빛나는 사랑했었으니까.

이제 서로의 행복에 그저 서로가 이유가 되지 못할뿐이야.

행복해지자, 너랑 나.

  



	13. 문득

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 서로가 감정이 식었다 생각하는 A와 A가 감정이 식을 걸 아는 B

_ 너를 생각할때 더이상 심장이 떨리지 않는다는 걸 깨달았다. _

_ 나랑 눈이 마주쳤을때 눈이 휘며 웃던 너가 더이상 나와 눈이 나를 바라보지 않는다는 걸 _

_ 나또한 그런 너의 미소를 보기 위해 너를 바라보지 않는다는 걸 깨달았다. _

_ 너의 맛있다는 반응이 사랑스러워 열심히 했던 아침준비도 _

_ 일하고 돌아와 지쳐있던 상태에 시원한 맥주를 마시며 웃는 너를 보기위해 사왔던 맥주준비도 _

_ 지나가다 너가 좋아할것 같아 너에게 줄 선물을 사고싶어 들어가던 서점구경도 _

_ 더이상 하지않게 되었다는 걸 깨달았다. _

_ 너와의 하루하루에 굳어질만큼 긴장했던 손끝도 _

_ 너와의 아침에 기분좋게 떠지던 눈도 _

_ 너와의 데이트에 하루종일 두근대던 심장도 _

_ 더이상 아무렇지 않다는 것을 깨달았다. _

_ 너와의 하루가 그저 당연한 하루가 되었을 뿐인데, _

_ 너와의 하루가 당연한 하루가 되길 바래왔었는데, _

__ 심장이 떨리지 않는다는 사실에 아무렇지 않다는게 _ _

_ 나를 너무 아프게했다. _

_ \--- _

_ 당신을 생각할때 아직도 심장이 떨린다는 걸 당신이 알았으면 했다. _

_ 당신과 눈이 마주쳤을때 당신이 계속 나를 바라보고있었다는 걸 깨닫는 게 _

_ 또 나는 그런 당신의 시선이 좋아 못본 척 하고있었다는 걸 당신이 알았으면 했다. _

_ 열심히 하던 아침준비에 보답하고 싶어 크게 미소지으며 맛있다고 했다는 걸 _

_ 일하고 지쳐도 돌아와 당신이 나를 반겨주기만 해도 미소가 나왔다는 걸 _

_ 지다가다 너 생각났다는 말 한마디가 좋아 당신의 선물이 더 좋았다는 걸 _

_ 당신이 알았으면 했다. _

_ 당신과의 하루하루에 긴장되 계속 깨물던 입술도 _

_ 당신과의 아침이라는 사실에 긴장에 더 떠지지않던 눈도 _

_ 당신과의 데이트에 입으로 나올것 같던 그 심장의 떨림도 _

_ 변하지 않았다는 사실을 당신이 알았으면 했다. _

_ 당신과의 하루는 그저 당연한 하루중 또 당연한 하루일 뿐인데, _

_ 당신과의 하루에 아직도 심장이 떨려 행복했다는 걸, _

_ 하지만 더이상 나를 바라보는 시선이 느껴지지않는 다는 사실이 _

_ 나를 너무 아프게했다. _


	14. 이 파티에 오기 전에도 그녀의 이름을 들은 적이있다.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 차갑다고 유명한 공주님 A와 왕궁파티에서 그녀를 처음보고 반한 B

'내가 사는 나라의 공주'는 여러사람들과 너무 무겁지도, 그렇다고 너무 가볍지도 않은 이야기 주제였기에 그녀의 이름은 사람들의 입을 통해 자주나왔다. 예전에는 그녀에 대해 얘기할땐 그녀가 얼마나 총명한지에 대한 얘기가 주를 이뤘지만 황태자가 그녀를 경계한다는 소문이 나온 뒤로는 그저 그녀의 외모에 대한 얘기가 주를 이뤘다.  
가끔 선을 모르고 왕실에 결국 장녀라는 타이틀에도 불구하고 남동생한테 밀려나 그녀에게 줄을 설 필요없다는 말을 하며 왕위계승에서 밀려난 공주면 공주답게 그 자리라도 유지하려고 살갑게 자신들을 대해야지 차갑게 자신들을 무시하는 그녀가 재수없다고 말하는 사람도 있었다.  
  
몰락한 하급 귀족의 자식으로 왕실에 대한 것은 그저 강건한 황태자가 존재하며, 그 위로 있는 공주는 미소의 ㅁ자도 모르는 쌀쌀한 표정을 가진 아름다운 공주라는 것이었다. 그저 그정도로만 왕실을 알고있던 나에게 왕실 파티는 꽤나 불편한 자리였다. 입고있는 옷부터가 다른귀족들과 차이가 나보였고, 말을 걸만한 나같은 하급귀족은 다른 귀족들에게 꼬리를 흔들며 아첨을 하고있었다. 멍하니 그 상황에 서 있다 결국 견디지 못해 나온 파티장을 시끄럽던 사람들의 소리가 음소거가 된듯 고요했다. 그 분위기에 미소지으며 난간 밖의 정원을 바라보고있을 때였다.  
  
사박. 사박. 치맛단이 쓸리는 소리를 내며 누군가 정원을 가로질러 파티장 건물쪽으로 걸어오고있었다. 자세히 보이지 않았지만 그 사람이 입은 드레스는 달빛에 비쳐 반짝거리고 있었고, 나는 그 사람을 더 가까이서 자세히 보고싶어 난간에 허리를 숙여 기대었다.  
  
그리고 그렇게 본 무표정으로 앞만 보며 걷는 공주님은 나에게 더이상 너의 하급귀족이라는 자리에 만족하지말고 위로 올라가야한다고 말하고있었다.


	15. 아름다웠다.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 밤산책을 하다 A를 바라보는 B

나란히 서서 걸어가다  
멈춰서서 앞으로 걸어나가는  
너를 바라보고 있었다

그러다

나무 사이로 흘러내리는  
달빛을 맞으며 걷고있던  
너의 이름을 소리내어 불러보았다

그 소리에

뒤돌아서 미소짓는 너에  
보이지 않는 무언가가  
나의 심장을 조이는 것 같았다

아름다웠다

  



	16. 흔히들 사랑의 반대를 증오라고하잖아

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 놓아달라고 소리치는 A와 놓아줄 생각없는 B

난 아니라고 생각해.  
사랑과 증오는 종이한장차이야, 둘은 절대 반대가 될수없지.  
사랑의 반대는 무관심이야.  
아무런 감정을 가지지않는거지.  
마치 지금 바라보는 상대가 발에 밟힌 돌맹이처럼 보이는 거.

난 그저 나한테 그러지않았으면 하는거야.  
날 바라보는 눈에 감정이 차오를 때 난 짜릿한 전기를 맞은 것 같은 기분이야.


	17. 너는 항상 그랬다.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 지쳐 뒤돌아서는 A와 결국 다시 자신의 옆에 올거라 생각해서 뒤에서 미소짓는 B

다른 사람과 함께 있는 모습을 나에게 들켜놓고도 그저 미소지으며 아무렇지 않은척 넘어가려고 했다.  
너의 모든 행동들에 좌절해 눈물흘리고 있는 나를 끌어안으며 나에게 다가왔고, 그러면 나는 그런 너를 받아주었다.

_내가 이런 행동을 해도 넌 날 사랑하잖아?_

그 한마디. 그 한마디의 말이 너에겐 당연하다는게, 부서져 조각나 있어 유지하기 힘들었던 내 마음을 놓아 사방에 퍼져 없어지게 만들었다.

_이제 더이상 아니야 진짜 여기까지야_

너는 뒤돌아서 멀어지는 나를 보면서도 나를 붙잡지 않았고, 나의 부서없어졌다 생각했던 마음은 여전히 아프게 눌러지고 있었다.

  



	18. 아 이거 되게 민망하다....그러니까..와..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 불알친구인 a랑 b가 술취해서 자고난 다음날아침

_분명히 내가 너를 좋아하긴 했거든?_

_근데 그게 막 너랑 키스하고싶다거나 아님 자고싶다거나 이런게 아니라_

_그냥 엄청 친한 친구니까 그냥 너를 엄청 아끼니까_

_그래 널 가족처럼 형제처럼 사랑해_

_그리고 솔직히 우리 서로 전 애인들도 다 잘알잖아_

_막 나 전에 사귀던 그 애랑 헤어지고 펑펑운것도 난 다 기억하고,_

_나 전에 사귀던 애가 바람난거 알고, 너 걔 죽여버린다 했던 일도 있고._

_그리고 너 첫키스상대였던 애는.._

쪽

_알아._

_ _근데 난 항상 너 그렇게 사랑했어._ _

_너랑 자고 싶다고 생각하면서_


End file.
